mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NodPrime/Characters and stuff
Good day, boys and girls and any other specified genders. Today I'd like to talk about Character of the TTS Universe. Now, as I'm sure you know, pretty much everyone here has made atleast 1 or more characters. Fine, use them how you like. Kill them off, revive them and have them get beaten all you like. Make them lose all their limbs and tear out their eyes, and star them in an upcoming series. Fine. I couldn't care less. There is one thing I care about however, and that is to make sure the creator of the character (or characters) knows and has approved of your actions. When people begin using other peoples characters, but don't ask the original creator before hand, it's a bit of a slap to the face for the creator of that character. It's very annoying to be browsing around, and see that someone has decided that they will use my character without me giving permission first, and then go ahead and shove them into any old situation. It's not fair on the creator. Sorry if I sound like a bit of a balls-puncher, but when people work on their characters backgrounds and images, I don't think they really like it when people use it without their permission. I certainly don't. I only let a few people use my characters without my permissions, those being Thunderbirds101 and EmergencyRanger88. What I'm trying to say is, request the creators permission to use that character before randomly chucking them in (unless, of course, you are using the creator as a character as well, in which you'll probably be allowed to unless that person says otherwise). What also gets to me is some people's laziness. Pretty much everyones concepts of characters on this wiki are drawn by hand in some editing program, such as MS Paint and Paint.NET. I do my characters in MS Paint, and they look pretty good if you ask me. What isn't really fun to see however, is people using other programs that have a base set out for them and then calling them concepts. That, to me, isn't really a concept, but rather a sign of "I would draw, but I don't really want too," and that is quite a let down. "I can't draw very well" isn't an excuse. Neither can I, but I'm not ashamed by it. If you think it's a crappy drawing, then stand by it. It might well be a pile of crap, but it's your pile of crap, so you should be proud that you gave it your best shot. Of course, if you still want to use stuff like Mii's, or whatever those other ones are, then go ahead. It's just a lot better when people decide that they will draw up there own concept of someone. But other than those two complaints, then it's all good. Stop using characters without peoples permission, and do what you can to draw characters and we're all good. See you on the other side, Pieboy6000. Category:Blog posts Category:Soapbox posts